Loathing You
by Helena2008
Summary: I kinda need to SERIOUSLY edit this and replace but I have yet to get the original uploaded so...yeah. You'll have to wait.


Loathing you.  
by Helena2008

Disclaimer: I do not own P&P, Jane Austen does. However some of the characters are my own. So please dont steal them. Thank you.

Chapter One: A likely aqauintance

Emily Darcy was not easily persuaded by anyone. If there was one thing her older sister, Julia, knew it was that very fact. Emily was infact the strongest woman she knew. But Elizabeth Darcy wanted the three sisters in the Darcy household to marry well. Just as her mother wished. But Julia, Emily, and Laura hardly had any chance. There father was far to protective. But Emily was always sneaking out to one thing or another and to look after their sister Julia and Laura often followed. Which resulted in a scolding once they came home.  
But, finally their mother and father agreed they were all to attend the Mayor's Election Gala this evening. Emily was busy curling her long, conspiring dark locks into a delicate wavy up-do. Julia sighed as her sister struggled. Sometimes she was so much trouble. " Hurry up, darlings, we're waiting." Elizabeth shouted. Julia nodded approvingly in the reflection at her sister. " Beautiful, Em." she commented and they ran down the stairs in a hurry.

" There you are!" the mayor exclaimed. He was an elderly man, a little thin, with slightly silver hair. and a ton of shiny belt buckles.  
" Oh, hello Tom." Elizabeth said giving him a small hug. Emily wandered away from her parents. The crowd was getting to her. She hated being fussed about and surrounded by. She spotted a balcony and dashed for it. She gazed at the round floating orb in the sky. The ever shining moon. " What a lovely view, eh?" a voice from behind her sounded. It was a man. He had short brown hair and dark eyes. Quite charming. " Oh, yes." Emily sighed. " Forgive me for startling you, Im Kayleb Harc." he said and took Emily's hand and brought it to his lips.  
" You didnt startle me, and Im Emily Darcy." she said smiling.  
" Kayleb, there you are." another voice called. Another young man stepped into the light of the balcony and away from its shadows. He was tall and had hair that fell a little longer than usual. But Emily was more focused on his eyes. They were a stunning blue. " Oh no, you found me." Kayleb said jokingly. The man smiled.  
" Seems everyone's looking for you." Emily said smiling. " Oh, uh, Emily, this is Micheal Diinee. Micheal..." Kayleb began.  
" Theres no need for introductions. This is the infamous Emily Darcy." Micheal responded, taking Emily's hand and shaking it. " And you...are the Mayor's son, no doubt, the elected ambassador he brags about." Emily said. She disliked him already.  
" You should hear how talks about you. You'd think you were his child and not me." Micheal said. He locked onto her gaze. She didnt blink, turn,  
or anything. She just smiled and returned to the prompt conversation.  
" You were saying?" she asked. Then Julia arrived. If love at first sight was impossible, Emily didnt know what to call it. Julia and Kayleb easily fell into conversation and soon Kayleb danced the whole night away from her. Emily watched from afar as Micheal refused every girl who asked for a dance. She came up beside him.  
" Shan't you dance, or are you just afraid that us nasty girls are going to bite?" Emily asked. The music hit a fast paced and high note that signaled the start of a new dance. It was Emily's special. She was whisked away within seconds. Then a red head came up to Micheal and requested a dance.  
At that exact moment Emily was dipped right in front of them. " Dance." she whispered to him. He took the red head out onto the floor. He danced with several girls and then ended up with Julia who looked exhausted.  
" My sister must have gottne to you, eh? She loves this dance. Its her special." Julia explained while hoisting her skirt to kick her legs in the air as part of the dance.  
" Yes, well. She's quite a mystery." Micheal said dismissevly. Two more girls passed and finally Emily and Micheal were paired.  
" Haha. I knew you'd dance for me." she said breathing heavily.  
" Not for you." he said.  
" Oh? Then for who?" she asked.  
" Myself." he replied. She laughed.  
" Right." The women linked arms and circled the men. Then kicked their legs up in a can can style. The men slipped under their arms and caught their parteners as they fell. The everyone closed in around Micheal and Emily as he swung her from side to side the rest of the dancers kneeled with the women in front of their male parteners. The Micheal picked up Emily and spun her arun with ease and as the music ended sta her back down. The audience appluaded. But something made Emily want to burst. What was this feeling? It was of course, the xcitement of a well done performance but there was little something more. She'd done this with multiplr people. But it never felt his good. That could mean only one thing. It was Micheal. No,  
Emily couldnt fall for someone as proud and as prideful as Micheal. He was just like her father. Her mother always told her she was a great actress. Now was the time to see if it was true. She pretended to faint and fell to the floor. But then everything really did go black... 


End file.
